This invention pertains to combustion systems, and particularly to sensors of the systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to flame sensors.
This invention is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,465, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,465, filed May 12, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005; are hereby incorporated by reference.